1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method, and a computer program product. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method, and a computer program product for predicting timing at which a subject satisfies a predetermined condition from an infrared light image, and for capturing a visible light image at the predicted timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patent document 1 and the patent document 2 recite an image capturing apparatus for detecting an invader by means of near infrared light image capturing, and performing visible light image capturing when having found an invader. In addition, the patent document 3 recites a human-body detection method of simultaneously capturing a visible light image and a far infrared light image and specifying an image having the form of an animal outline recognized from the far infrared light image, from the visible light image. The patent document 4 recites a face image data loading method for detecting that a target person is facing toward a predetermined direction by detecting the infrared light from the amphiblestrode of a target person.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-275021    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-175176    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-219277    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 3119558